


Tattoo.

by LittleMewLugia (Lugianna)



Series: Tattoo [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugianna/pseuds/LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Starscream comes across Sam after the Mission City battle, he permits Sam to live as a reward for destroying Megatron, as it left Starscream in charge of the Decepticons. However, as well as his life, he leaves Sam something else a lot less welcome.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot claim this idea, or the paragraphs marked with a *star* either side, as mine: both the idea and the marked paragraphs are the brainchild of Heslestor (fanfictionDOTnet).  
> This one’s another of the short chapters that were characteristic of my earlier works.

Tattoo.

Rating: T/PG13

Pairings: None

Disclaimer: Hasbro and Dreamworks own Transformers, not me.

Tattoo.

Prologue.

 

Sam came to lying on his front on the grass outside, aching all over and at first confused as to how he had ended up like that. He thought back, and remembered he’d not been able to sleep.

He’d tossed and turned for a bit until he decided that was pointless, and had got up to have a quick trot around the block, hoping the exercise would help him to get back to sleep.

He had managed not to wake his Autobot guardian by sneaking out the back door and through the yard, and was walking around. He had been focused on not rousing people in the nearby houses and not to attract the attention of coyotes, or even a mountain cat, but then...

Then he remembered.

_Starscream!_

 

Starscream had come upon him unawares, out in the open, on his own, in the dark, defenceless, and without Bumblebee around to help. He had heard the plane engines and not figured out they were getting louder - and thus nearer - until it was too late.

He recalled how Starscream had plucked him from the ground with one hand, pulling up and taking the terrified teen with him.

"I ought to destroy you, fleshling, for destroying the AllSpark, and I wouldn't hesitate had you not also done me a favour." 

 

Starscream then fell silent, as Starscream gained altitude,possibly hoping that Sam would respond. When no response was forthcoming - because Sam was terrified that Starscream would drop him - Starscream decided he should continue talking, and explain his statement.

"By getting rid of Megatron, you have ensured that my leadership of the Decepticons is currently unchallenged. I am in charge now, and there's now no threat of Megatron trying to resume his place, so yes, you have done me a favour. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?"

Sam once again held his peace, terrified that at one wrong word, Starscream would rip him apart much as Megatron had ripped apart Jazz.

"I will reward you with your _life_ , fleshling, and as a sign of my favour, not only will I spare you, but I shall mark you as my own. You should accept that as an honour, boy." Then Starscream had gone into a steep dive, and fear, G-force and cold had made Sam pass out.

 

He checked his watch. No, it couldn't only be that. According to his watch, he had approximately an hour that was unaccounted for. His abduction and conversation would have taken twenty minutes, maybe thirty tops, so where had that missing half-hour gone? And where, exactly, was he? He wasn’t where he’d been taken from, that was for sure. It was way too dark for that, there were street lights close to where he’d been taken.

However here he was, battered, bruised, filthy, but still alive. He should be grateful for that, he guessed, it seemed Starscream had kept his promise to allow him to live. Slowly, wincing, Sam got to his feet, and looked around. 

Although he was somewhat further away from where he had been taken, he could see the glow of street lights that beckoned him back to civilisation. He groaned and headed in that direction. Half an hour later, he recognised the streets next to his own, and wincing, because his whole body still hurt, staggered home.

He managed to let himself in without waking his parents, or alerting Bumblebee that anything was amiss. Peeling off his filthy, muddy clothing, he went to take a shower to wash off the stink of grass, dirt, sweat, and fear. He soaped up a sponge and carefully washed himself, wincing as he found numerous tender spots: Starscream's grip had not been gentle.

 

*Sam stared listlessly at the shower wall, still amazed by the fact that not only did Starscream not kill him, but actually rewarded him for destroying Megatron. Washing his lower back, he was concerned when the skin there felt bruised. He was even more disturbed when, after trying to look over his shoulder to see if it was anything major, the only thing he could distinguish was a very large dark-coloured mark. Out of the shower and with the aid of one of his mom's compact mirrors, Sam stared in disbelief at what he found. There, on his left butt check, was a rather smug-looking Decepticon tattoo.*

 

He remembered Starscream's statement: 'I shall mark you as my own.' He groaned. He couldn't leave the tattoo there, and was too embarrassed to let the Autobots know about it.

This was _all_ he needed!


	2. Bumblebee.

Tattoo.

Chapter One.

Bumblebee.

Sam fell into bed after his shower, and although he slept, the incident with Starscream had invaded his dreams. He had woken twice during the night while dreaming of the incident. He woke up late in the morning feeling not at all refreshed, and his mother told him he'd been crying out in his sleep.

"I would have assumed you were just having a wet dream, but the tone of your voice wasn't right for that," she said. Sam swallowed at the mental picture _that_ put in his mind, going pale and feeling rather sick. Giant evil jet robots did absolutely _nothing_ for him.

"It was _not that_ , Mum!" he said, as Ron said "Judy, that's not something for you to bring up, and particularly not at the breakfast table!"

"Oh for Pete's sake, Ron, this 'father and son' nonsense has gone far enough! It's perfectly natural, it's just his age!" Judy said.  
Sam could see that this had the makings of a major fight, and decided to get out of range.

"I'm going out to the lookout with Bumblebee," he said.  
"Okay," said Judy, who turned to look at him and then grabbed his face in her hands. She put a hand to his forehead.  
"Sam? Are you okay? You look awfully pale." He swallowed, still trying to displace the image his Mom's comment had put in his head.

"Mom, I'm fine, really. I just had a nightmare, okay? I'll skip breakfast if you don't mind, I gotta go." He slipped out before his mother or father could re-start the argument, wincing as he went because the mauling he'd received the night before was beginning to come out as bruising.

"Come on, Bumblebee, it's about to turn into a war zone in there, and I don't want to be around when it does."   
Bumblebee gave an alarmed squeak.

"Are your parents about to be attacked? Is it Decepticons? Quick, Sam, get them and I'll get them to somewhere safe!"

Almost too late, Sam realised that Bumblebee had taken him literally.  
"It's a figure of speech, Bumblebee. I mean they're about to have an argument, and I _don't_ want to be around when they do."

Reassured, Bumblebee popped open his driver's door, and Sam climbed in, wincing and 'ouch'-ing as he did so.  
"Are you okay, Sam?" asked Bumblebee, concerned.  
"Yeah, just a bit stiff I guess-OUCH!"   
This last was forced from his mouth as he sat in Bumblebee's seat. The tattooed area was incredibly sensitive, and it felt like he'd just sat on a porcupine.  
"Sam? What's happened?" asked Bumblebee, starting his engine as Sam put on his seat belt.  
"Nothing, Bumblebee, nothing," Sam tried to reassure his Autobot friend.

"Sam, something's up, you've been wincing since you came out here. If I have to scan you to find out why you're in pain, I will." Bumblebee sounded uncomfortable. An unwanted scan was bad manners by Autobot standards, but Sam knew that if Bumblebee was worried enough about him, he would do it as a necessary precaution. He sighed. He was going to have to tell Bumblebee about Starscream.

"Look, Bumblebee, I'll explain on the way." he said. "You know I went out for a walk last night?…"

Sam was careful to pace the flow of his story, and so when Sam first mentioned how Starscream had picked him up, when Bumblebee stalled, the road was clear enough to allow him to start up again without risking something else hitting them. Sam detailed the whole thing, culminating in how he'd woken up, timing it so that it was at that point that they got to the lookout.

"So, that's where it ends, and I'm sore because Starscream held me with enough pressure to bruise me," Sam finished.   
“You’re not going out alone without me again, Sam, you’re a target now,” said Bumblebee. “If you need to go for a walk in future, call me and I’ll drive you to a safe spot and back again, okay? I’m your guardian and I should have been there. I’d have given Starscream something to remember _me_ by, as a reminder to leave you alone!”

Bumblebee was quite clearly torqued about the whole incident, plus feeling guilty that he hadn't been there to defend Sam, and Sam was hoping that Bumblebee would just accept the bruising as the reason for all his pain. That hope was dashed with Bumblebee's next words.

“But what did he mean when he said he'd 'mark you as his own?'" asked Bumblebee. Sam began to wish he'd left that bit out.  
"Um-Bumblebee? It's really rather embarrassing, just drop it, okay?" he asked.  
"Sam, I'm worried. What has he _done_ to you?" Sam sighed, knowing Bumblebee would never drop it now.  
"Okay, I'll show you but first you gotta promise. You won't tell the other Autobots or anyone else, for that matter. Promise?"  
"Okay, Sam, I promise," Bumblebee said.

Sam sighed. "When I was showering myself, I noticed that there was a large dark mark on my left butt cheek. At first, I just thought it was a bruise. When I checked - well - this is what I found." Blushing furiously, he turned his back to Bee, and dropped his pants, his underpants following.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry," said Bumblebee from behind him, his voice laced with sympathy. "I understand your embarrassment. I'd be embarrassed to have that stamped on my aft, too - or anywhere _else_ on my body, for that matter. So, what are you going to do about it? We’d sand it off, or have our plating replaced, but you humans, with your delicate organic tissues, don’t have that option.” Then the little scout’s voice brightened hopefully. “But I bet Ratchet could get rid of it for you, the only thing he can’t cure is permanent offlining and scraplets, and I’m not even sure about the scraplets."

"No, Bumblebee, it was bad enough showing _you_! I'm not showing Ratchet _that_!" hissed Sam, pulling back up his clothing. "No, I think I'm gonna have to re-list my grandpa's old stuff on eBay to raise some cash…" He tailed off, remembering the consequences of the last time he'd done that. "Perhaps that’s not such a good idea," he amended. "Which means scrounging off my parents to either get another tattoo to cover it, or getting some laser treatment to get rid of it."

"Sam, it's an awfully large tattoo to get covered with another, and I don't know whether Earth inks will cover Cybertronian ones. I've scanned tattoo inks from people who have tattoos while getting ideas for my holoform. Can I scan your tattoo? I should be able to do an analysis and tell you if covering it with another will work. The thing is, I've seen how the Decepticons make sure their logo stays on their own armour, and they have all sorts of application methods to prevent scoring, covering and scraping. I wouldn't put it past Starscream to have put something in the pigment he used to pre-empt any attempt to cover it with another. He _must_ have known you wouldn't be pleased."

"Do I need to drop my pants again?" Sam asked, reddening.  
"No, I can scan through your clothing," Bumblebee assured Sam.

Sam turned his back to Bumblebee, and Bumblebee deep-scanned the tattoo. The process took several minutes.

"Well, I've completed my analysis, and I'm sorry to say, Sam, that he's bonded the ink in the tattoo to a compound that will destroy any other ink introduced to the area, - including Cybertronian ones, I'm afraid, so even Ratchet couldn't conceal that tattoo with another one."  
"So why isn't the compound dissolving the ink Starscream himself used?" asked Sam.  
“I suspect the ink he used is his own creation. It has something in that stops it being degraded by the compound. I guess I could ask Ratch to analyse it and try and copy the composition to go over it with Cybertronian ink. He could put an Autobot symbol over it to cover it, if he can figure out how to recreate the ink."

Sam pulled a face.  
“If I wanted a tattoo, I would have hoped the design and placement would both be my choice, there are better places to put a tattoo. No, ‘Bee, I think I'll scrounge the cash for laser treatment, Bumblebee. If I explain to my parents, I'm sure they will help. After all, we told them all about Mission City, and what the Autobots and Decepticons stand for, and they've been introduced to you, so I think they'll be understanding. I'm just not sure how long it'll take to get it done. There could be a waiting list."

"That I can help with," said Bumblebee. "I’m no Frenzy, I'm not a professional hacker, but part of a scout's work does sometimes involve spying, so I know the basics. The hospital's computer system should be easy enough to get into once you get registered, and I can bump you towards the top of any list."

So Sam did approach his parents about it, and although his mom had hysterics of laughter at first, she and his dad between them both managed to get together the money for the removal treatment. Bumblebee worked his magic on the hospital computer, and then waited anxiously at the Witwicky house while Sam’s Dad drove him to his appointment.

A few hours later, Sam was returned, looking very glum. His father was looking none too pleased either. Sam walked over to Bumblebee as his dad let himself in the house. Bumblebee noticed Sam's facial expression.

"What's up, Sam?" asked Bumblebee.  
"My butt hurts even more now, and the worst thing is, it was all for nothing!" Sam said bitterly. " _Damn_ Starscream! The treatment _didn't work!_ "


	3. Ratchet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, this was my first attempt at writing the Twins (as requested by Heslestor on FanfictionDOTnet)  
> I've written them as best as I can, but if I've mischaracterised them, or had one or both saying things they wouldn't, please let me know.
> 
> Also, this is the fanon "Grouchy Ratchet," also as requested by Heslestor. UPDATE: Since I wrote this, “Grouchy Ratchet” has become canon, thanks to Transformers Animated and Transformers Prime.

Tattoo.

Chapter Three. 

Ratchet.

 

They were back up at the lookout discussing the available options. Bumblebee had converted to robot form, and Sam was lying on his front on one of Bumblebee's legs; his butt was still too sore to sit on if it wasn't necessary.

"You could look up other available treatments on your Internet," said Bumblebee.

"No go. Mom and Dad don't want to spend more money on treatments that don't work, and I don't think hoping it fades will work either."

"Not likely. If it was going to fade over a few months or years, he wouldn't have made it so hard to remove," Bumblebee said. "I hate to say it, but you might have to approach Ratchet. If anyone can remove it, it'll be Ratchet."

Sam groaned, but saw the wisdom of Bumblebee's words. "Okay, but it's _embarrassing_!" Sam said. "What is Ratchet going to say? You _know_ how he grouses about having to work on us humans because we're so small."

"Suggest he contact Captain Lennox to ask for an Army medic to help?" said Bumblebee.

"Would you come with me to see Ratchet?" Sam asked.

"Of course, Sam, how else would you get to the base without my help?" asked Bumblebee.

"No, I mean will you come in with me to talk to him?" Sam said.

"Okay," said Bumblebee. "Why so nervous, Sam? Ratchet won't hurt you."

“No, I know but it's his _temper_ I'm wary of. I just know I'll get my ears burned with his language, and my hide flayed by his sharp tongue - figuratively speaking, of course." Sam said hurriedly before the sometimes literal-minded young Autobot could 'correct' him.

“Well, Sam, let’s go now then, shall we?” Bumblebee said. “The sooner we go, the sooner you can get rid if it, and be back by tomorrow, with luck.”

“It’s mid-afternoon, Mum’ll be getting a meal ready and she won’t be pleased if Idon’t give her plenty of warning, or if I just don’t show,” he explained. "If we tell Mom and Dad when we get back from here today, and tell them I'll be out all day tomorrow, then we won't have to rush back, will we?" he said.

"Okay," said Bumblebee.

Sam's family were agreeable to this, and Sam _did_ warn them that he might end up staying overnight. They were a little unsure at first, wondering how long Sam would be and how much it would cost them. As they had already met Bumblebee, after Bumblebee assured them that they wouldn’t have to pay a thing, and that Sam would be well treated, and not trodden on or sat on by accident, they had no problem with this. In fact they got a little frisky with each other, making Sam retreat into his room for the rest of the evening and wishing he’d asked if they could go that night. 

 

The next morning, Sam roused early, picked up the bag he had packed the night before, and quietly slipped out to join Bumblebee. They had both agreed that as the Autobots were not restricted by human sleep patterns, that the earlier they went, the more that was likely to get done that day. However, Sam was a firm believer in the opinion that just because one person was rousing early didn't man that everyone should, so he moved as quietly as he could to avoid disturbing Judy and Ron.

Bumblebee started as quietly as he could, and they pulled out of the drive and headed for the Autobot base. On the way, Sam tried to work out how he would open the conversation with Ratchet, and decided that he'd just tell him the same way he'd told Bumblebee, which was to explain what had happened and then drop his pants.

 

When they got to the base, they went in, passing Ironhide on the way, who grunted a greeting but otherwise didn't pay them much attention. They also passed two others who Sam didn't recognise, one red and one yellow. They were very similar in appearance, except for their colouration, and some differences in their facial features.

The yellow one nudged Bumblebee, and said "Got yourself an Earth pet, Bumblebee?" Bumblebee glared at him.

"Sam is no _pet_ , Sunstreaker, he's my friend!"

The red 'bot said "I'm sure Sunstreaker intended no offence, Bee, calm down! He was just joking."

"What's a human doing _here_?" asked Sunstreaker. Bumblebee took a quick look towards Sam questioningly, Sam shook his head, no.

"We need to see Ratchet. Is he in, Sunny?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yeah, the Hatchet is in but I'd leave it a while if I were you, Bee," said the yellow 'bot. "He's real torqued." Sam groaned quietly.

The red 'bot looked at him, and said "Is the creature hurt, Bee?"

Bumblebee sighed.

 

"Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, meet Sam, my human companion, who is a he, not a creature. Sam, this is Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, sometimes known as the Twins. They arrived recently."

The red mech - Sideswipe - smiled. "Though that's not what 'Hatchet' was calling us earlier, nothing so polite. I won't repeat what he said, though, Bee, I don't want to be accused of corrupting you - not that you need corrupting really, I think you're capable of that all by yourself."

"Okay, what have you done to annoy him now?" asked Bumblebee.

"Oh, we ran into that glitchhead, Barricade, and decided to do a bit of Decepticon-baiting, that's all," Sunstreaker told him, grinning. "Should have been no trouble, really, but he got in a lucky shot, clawed all down 'Side's face and arm. The fragger got away, too, but not without a few dents of his own. It's the usual whine about having to patch us up again, Bee, you _know_ how Ratchet grouches. You'd think we did it deliberately the way he goes on!" If Bumblebee could have rolled his eyes, Sam got the impression he would have.

"Okay, we'd best go brave the storm, but we'll wait outside the door for five minutes," Bumblebee said to Sam, and they walked on.

 

They heard Ratchet before the saw him, he was grumbling away to himself and Bumblebee said "We'd better wait till he calms down. The Twins always seem to bring out his worst side."

The door suddenly opened, and there was Ratchet looking down at them.

"You forget how good my hearing is, Bumblebee. Well, get in then, don't stand there all century. Whatever you've come for, it can't put me in a worse mood than that slaggin' pair. Well? What is it, Bumblebee?" he asked.

"It's not _me_ who needs your services, Ratch, it's Sam," Bumblebee said.

Ratchet went very quiet.

 

"Okay, you have found the one thing I _do_ find more annoying than those two. I am _not_ the right size _or_ species to treat humans! Why can't he go to one of his own kind?" Ratchet said.

"It's a bit long and complicated, it started last night…" Sam began, but Ratchet cut him off.

"Never mind the long and complicated, whatever it is, just show me what's wrong, and I'll decide whether I should treat it, or whether you should go to one of your own medics."

"But-" Sam started.

"No buts, just show me, or leave. I don't have _time_ for this."

Sighing, Sam turned his back to Ratchet and dropped his trousers and underwear, and waited for the explosion.

 

It didn't happen.

 

Instead there was an ominous silence. Then Ratchet did speak, quietly and in a tone of disbelief.

"Okay, Sam, I guess I'll have to go with the long and complicated, just to find out _how_ you ended up with _that_ stamped on your aft."


	4. The Twins.

Tattoo.

Chapter Three.

The Twins.

 

"…and when I got out of the shower and checked it, that's what I found," Sam explained.

Ratchet scowled. "I've scanned you, and I see evidence that you _did_ try going to a human medic but it didn't work. You are also severely bruised. Why didn't you come to me with this earlier?" Ratchet scowled.

"Hold on! _You_ were the one who was telling _me_ that humans are too small for you to work on comfortably. I came to you as a last resort, and now you complain because I didn't come to you _first_? You can't have it both ways!" said Sam.

"I'm the medic, I'm _allowed_ to be contrary. Now, I need to examine you optically and tactilely as well as by scanning. Divest yourself of your clothing so I can study the tattoo and assess your bruising," Ratchet instructed.

 

Sam knew better than to argue with Ratchet in this mood. He took off his pants and underwear again, then removed his t-shirt and vest, feeling rather self-conscious. He knew that he probably shouldn’t, Ratchet was a medic, and his mother would say ‘they’ve seen it all before’. However,Ratchet was a _Cybertronian_ medic, so likely hadn’t seen that many humans, and anyway, he hadn’t seen all _Sam_ had before, which was more to the point, but he didn’t want to upset the Autobot medic any more, so held his peace.

As Ratchet was generally the only medic to work in his med bay, all the equipment and examination surfaces were set at a height comfortable for him, so he lifted Sam onto the large metal table, which was easily large enough to hold a mech somewhat larger than Optimus, if required.

"Wait, Sam," said Ratchet, as Sam prepared to lie face-down. "Bumblebee, could you get one of the Army blankets Lennox gave us? And a sheet?" Bumblebee nodded and vanished, only to return a few minutes later with the requested items, which looked like handkerchiefs in the yellow Autobot's hands. He handed them to Ratchet, who spread first the blanket, and then the sheet atop it, before asking Sam to lie down. Sam realised that Ratchet had done it to save him having to lie down on a cold surface, and gratefully lay down on his front on the cotton sheet. Ratchet then ordered Bumblebee out, and Bumblebee announced a plan to have a session in recharge.

 

There was a short pause, and then Sam felt Ratchet's cool but smooth fingers carefully run down his back and arms and legs, gently pressing and probing. It was a very strange sensation to him. He winced; as gentle as the pressure Ratchet applied was, it was enough to make the bruises hurt. The fingers were even gentler as they probed the tattoo, but the area was so tender that Sam could not hold back a hiss of pain.

"Okay, I need you to stand so I can examine the bruising on the front of your body," said Ratchet. Sam stood.

Ratchet put a hand behind Sam's back then repeated the tactile examination, this time on the front of Sam's body, supporting Sam against the hand at his back. Again, Sam realised that Ratchet was considering his comfort: this way, he did not have to lie on his back and thus put pressure on his abused buttock. Then Ratchet stood Sam up steady before telling him to lie on his front again.

 

"Yes, there is no permanent damage to your skin and musculature that I can detect, and I am sure that I have a method of either removing the tattoo, or covering it with the Autobot symbol, in spite of Starscream’s special compound," Ratchet said. "Which would you prefer? Neither is any easier than the other, so don't worry about that."

"I think I just want _rid_ of it. I'm not really a tattoo guy, and even if I did, that would _not_ be my first choice of location,” Sam said. Ratchet nodded.

"That's what I suspected, but I had to give you the choice. I will give you a mild anaesthetic. It shouldn't be too painful, but I don't know how sensitive the flesh in that part of the anatomy is. It also looks inflamed, so that is likely to make it a bit more sore, but after the initial pain, you should find the pain eases."

"It feels inflamed too," said Sam, already dreading the anaesthesia, but steeling himself, and reminding himself that it would only hurt for a bit, and would have long-term benefits.

 

Ratchet went away, and returned with a small manipulating tool, tipped with a very fine needle. Sam shut his eyes as Ratchet aimed for his buttock with it, but he didn't even realise Ratchet had done it until he felt the pain in his butt subside. He looked up at Ratchet, who was patiently waiting.

"You've done it?" he asked.

"Yes," replied the medic.

"That's amazing, I didn't feel it at all, you're amazingly gentle," Sam said.

"If you would confide in that opinion to Ironhide, I would appreciate it," said Ratchet dryly. "The way he avoids being repaired, you'd think I was trying to permanently offline him! And does he complain when I finally manage to get him in here!"

 

Sam lay back down on his front as Ratchet gathered his equipment together.

"This is going to take a while, as I have to be very careful. Your size and fragility will make this task a lengthy one."

 

Sam heard the door open behind him, and then a voice he had heard for the first time a little earlier today spoke.

"Well, that has got to be the first time I have ever seen a human wearing _that_ symbol. Right on his caboose too, unless I’ve misidentified his body parts."

Sam half turned, leaning on his right side, and looked towards the doors.

There stood the two mechs Bumblebee had identified as the Twins. It was the yellow one who had spoken, and now the red one replied.

"I usually use anything sporting that logo as target practice.” He has a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth, but Sam didn't want to take the risk that he was being serious, and tried to scrabble back on the table.

"What are you two fraggin' nuisances doing in here?" Ratchet barked at them.

"Could ask the same of _him_ ," said Sunstreaker, walking closer and activating his weapon. "What are you doing with a Decepticon human in your med bay? Not that I knew there _was_ such a thing till today."

"Hold it, Sunny, that's Bee's friend, remember?" said Sideswipe.

"Then I don't think much of Bumblebee's taste in friends," said Sunstreaker, taking another menacing step towards Sam. "I'll rid you of it, Ratchet."

 

Sam was suddenly preoccupied with finding something to hide behind, not easy with one dead butt cheek, and to compound the problem he was quaking with fear. "Oh, nonononono!" he muttered. Had he survived Megatron, survived Decepticon attack just to get killed by Autobots who thought _he_ was a Decepticon?

He didn't notice the quick movement behind him, but he saw the effects. A wrench struck each twin - Sunstreaker got hit first, and then the second one hit Sideswipe - right in the middle of their foreheads. Their optics crossed, and they staggered and then blinked. Sam felt himself scooped up by Ratchet, one hand holding and the other cupped around him protectively. Sam grabbed hold of the top finger of the cupped hand, and peered over cautiously.

"NOT IN MY MEDBAY!" Ratchet roared. "Sam isn't wearing the Decepticon insignia by choice, Starscream put it on him as some sort of joke. He's here to have it _removed_. It was _Sam_ who _killed_ Megatron!" He snorted. "Sam's no more a Decepticon than _I_ am!"

Sideswipe looked about to say something, and then Ratchet's words sank in.

 

" _That_ little thing? _He_ killed Megatron?" Ratchet nodded. Sideswipe stared at Sam with something approaching awe.

"I don't believe it!" said Sunstreaker.

"If you doubt me, ask Prime!" Ratchet growled at them. "Now if you've _quite_ finished scaring Sam half to death, I have a tattoo to remove. So get out of my sickbay! _Both_ of you!"

Sideswipe had the good grace to look embarrassed, while Sunstreaker just wandered towards the door.

"I owe you an apology, human," said Sideswipe. "You say Starscream put that thing on your aft? Without your permission?"

"Yeah, and I want it gone, like yesterday," Sam said, his shakes beginning to subside.

"Okay," Sideswipe said, and turned to follow his twin. Sam could see them talking in lowered voices, and then they left.

"Now, maybe I can get on with removing the fraggin' thing!" said Ratchet, whose mood was fouler then Sam had ever seen him. He put Sam back down, and began work.

 

Twenty minutes, Ratchet locked the med bay. "If it's an emergency, they can call in!" he said.

It appeared that at least one, if not both, of the Twins had spreads their news around the entire base. No less than three other mechs - none of whom Sam knew - had come to gawk at his tattoo. Each time Ratchet had asked what they were doing down there, the answer was something like "Well, the twins told me that you have a human down here who has a Decepticon tattoo on his aft." Only one - whom Ratchet had identified as Mirage - had said "I came down here to take a look at the human who destroyed Megatron - and he _is_ only a tiny little thing, isn't he?" He, too had been chased off, but not as angrily as the first two.

With no further interruptions, Ratchet managed to finish the job. Sam looked down gratefully at his smooth, blemish-free butt cheek. Ratchet had even done something to make it hurt less. Sam decided that Bumblebee had not exaggerated about Ratchet’s skills, and that Ratchet was the Cybertronian equivalent of a miracle worker.

 

"Thanks, Ratch," said Sam. He dressed again, and was about to head out, when Ratchet got a call from Bumblebee.

"Ratchet! Open the doors, it's Sunny and Sides, they're a bit beat up!"

Ratchet growled.

"What have those aft-heads been up to now? I'm _forever_ patching those two up! I swear they think I have nothing better to do!" he said in an aggrieved tone of voice. He opened the door, and two scraped, dented and damaged mechs came in.

"Hi Sam,” said Sideswipe, supporting himself against the table. Sam stared; they had both somehowgone from clean and gleaming to dirty and dented in about four hours. “Tattoo gone?" he asked.

"Yeah, all gone now," said Sam, staring. What _had_ they been doing while he was having his tattoo removed?

"Never mind _that_!" said Sunstreaker, who was as scraped, dented, dirty and battered as his twin. "Look at the damage my paintwork's taken!"

"Well, you should stay out of trouble, shouldn't you?" said Ratchet. "What did you do this time?" The two looked at each other, looked at Sam and then the yellow one started speaking.

 

"Well, Sam here told Sides that Starscream had put that tattoo on him, and seeing as Sam was the slayer of Megatron and all, and we wronged him, we thought we'd kinda make amends by giving Starscream a beating, but-" Ratchet cut him off.

"That's just an excuse and you two know it! Any excuse for a fight! So you went and practiced your '- jet-judo', is it called? - and as usual Starscream was too agile for you, and all you ended up doing was scratching his hide a bit and bashing your own even more. _Don't_ dress it up as doing it for Sam. You just wanted an excuse, and you _took_ it! Just get your afts over here and I'll patch you up-again! Honestly, sometimes I don't know why I bother!" 

Sam saw that Ratchet was reaching for another pair of wrenches.

"Tell you what, I think it's time I left now. Thanks, Ratch!" he said, grinning, and headed out to find Bumblebee.


End file.
